101 Razones
by enekf25
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro 101 razones creado por Afrodita1. Summary: Harry se encontraba jugando a un curioso juego en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione se encontraba allí estudiando . Por un desafortunado accidente ella se enoja con él ¿Podrá Perdonará a Harry?


**Bueno, justo a tiempo pero conseguí terminarlo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Encantado de participar en ese reto que abre el foro 101 razones. Mis agradecimientos para** **Afrodita1 por invitarme a participar en este reto.** _(Siento porque mi titulo no haya sido muy original)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** "Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling" _"Este fic participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones"_

 **101 Razones**

No era la primera vez que en la sala común de Gryffindor se armaba un gran alboroto, y como siempre Fred y George Weasley eran los encargaos de eso. En esta ocasión habían conseguido hechizar una mini _bludger_ , del tamaño de una pelota de tenis,para que rebote por toda la sala y así poder jugar con sus mini bates de quidditch, simplemente porque estaban aburridos.

Harry y Ron no tardaron en unirse a ellos junto con Lee Jordan y más tarde se les unieron Seamus y Dean con sus libros, ya que no tenían bates. Incluso Neville se acopló a la divertida ronda de golpes.

La mini _bludger_ no paraba de rebotar por las paredes y el techo de la sala común, más de una vez chocó contra los cuadros haciéndolos tambalear, provocando las quejas de sus dueños, pero por suerte no consiguieron tirar ninguno.

Detrás de las risas y los gritos se encontraba Ginny, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfadado, mirando a sus hermanos con ganas asesinas porque no la dejaron jugar con ellos. Y en un rincón, alejada de todo el bullicio, se hallaba Hermione muy ocupada haciendo el trabajo de pociones, tan concentrada en ello que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en el centro de la sala común. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia que jugara a eso allí, pero mientras no molesten su estudio no tenía por qué quejarse.

Para que el juego sea más interesante a Fred y George se les ocurrió poner un castigo para el perdedor. Quien sea golpeado por la pelota no solo se llevará un golpe, también una prenda.

Harry envió de un fuerte golpe la mini _bludger_ a un rincón de la sala donde George Weasley se la devolvió con un fuerte batazo, Harry pudo ver tras sus lentes como la pelota asesina iba a impactar de lleno en su cara, pero consiguió esquivarla justo a tiempo, aunque sintió como los pelos de su cabeza se alborotaron cuando la mini _bludger_ paso por encima suyo a toda velocidad.

—¡Ah!... estuvo cerca —se lamentó George.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de festejar porque la mini _bludger_ cayó justo donde se encontraba Fred, y por su mirara Harry entendió cual era, o mejor dicho quien era el objetivo de los mellizos Weasley.

Los ojos de Fred se iluminaron, inclinó el cuerpo y girando la muñeca envió hacia Harry un misil teledirigido directo hacia él, pero Harry lo estaba esperando, no pensaba hacerse a un lado esta vez. Con los pies firmes en el suelo y las rodillas flexionadas Harry regresó la mini _bludger_ a Fred con gran violencia. Éste se agachó para esquivarla y la pelota fue directo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, muy concentrada trabajando.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la pelota golpeo en la pared, a solo unos escasos milímetro de distancia de la cabeza de Hermione, que seguía escribiendo sobre el pergamino si darse cuenta de lo que sucedió en ese instante. Luego, mientras la pelota rebotaba en el techo ella secó un cuarto pergamino y continuó escribiendo.

—Ufff, estuvo cerca Harry —comentó Fred—, de la que te salvaste.

—Pero miren, ni siquiera se movió —dijo Ron, atónitamente horrorizado—, es una máquina.

—Bueno —dijo George como si nada—, sigamos, aún tengo gente que golpear.

Pero Harry no podía continuar, se había quedado helado al ver pasar la mini _bludger_ a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hermione. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si la pelota la golpeaba de frente. Bueno, pensó que seguramente Hermione lo hubiera matado, eso claro luego de recuperar la conciencia en la enfermería.

Estuvo muy cerca de lastimarla gravemente, y de repente ese juego dejó de parecerle divertido.

Harry miró a Hermione que seguía concentrada transcribiendo al pergamino la información sacada de un espeso libro de unos cinco dedos de grosor, y se preguntó si de verdad Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Se dio la vuelta, el juego continuaba.

Esta vez el objetivo de los mellizos Weasley no era él, sino su hermano Ron. Fred y George estaban haciendo un autentico pingpong con su hermano en medio y aunque Ron se las ingeniaba para esquivar la mini _bludger_ , poco a poco lo iban acorralando.

Por un momento la ilusión de George y Fred, de ver a su hermano vencido, se desvaneció cuando Ron desvió la pelota que derivó en Seamus, pero como era muy divertido ver a Ron saltar por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, siguió con el juego de Fred y George.

—Todos contra mí —se quejó Ron—, eso no es justo.

Dean y Lee Jordan, hicieron lo mismo; y cuando un rechazo de Ron llegó a Harry, éste bateó contra él también.

—¿Tú también Harry? —dijo Ron, fingiendo sorpresa —. Ahora verás.

Pero cuando quiso devolverle la mini _bludger_ a Harry, ésta rebotó en el suelo y golpeó una de sus manos. Esto fastidió mucho al pelirrojo, su mano le dolía y quería vengarse de Harry. En ese momento lo tuvo claro.

Harry lo vio en los ojos de su amigo. Y retrocedió un poco.

Ron bateó fuertemente contra Harry con la mirada finja en él. Pero algo salió mal y Harry pudo darse cuenta de eso.

En el momento en que Ron golpeó la mini _bludger_ con su bate, ésta se desvió y salió disparada hacia un rincón de la sala común.

Los ojos de Harry seguían la mini _bludger_ y no tardó en darse cuenta a donde iba a parar. La pelotita se dirigía nuevamente hacia Hermione, Harry pensó que esta vez con tendrían tanto suerte y con lo distraída que estaba ella no se daría cuenta que un duro misil le caería, con mucha mala suerte, en la cabeza.

Empezó a corre hacia atrás, rogando, rezando llegar a tiempo para evitar que la mini _bludger_ no golpee contra ella. SI, estaba seguro de eso, llegaría, mandaría la pelota al otro lado de la sala y dejaría de jugar. No le importaba perder el juego y soportar el castigo impuesto.

Llegó al límite entre el lugar donde se hallaba Hermione y bateó. Pero no le dio a la _bludger_ , sino al aire. Como consecuencia la pelotagolpeó en su cara rompiendo un cristal de sus anteojos y Harry cayó mareado sobre Hermione y todos sus pergaminos.

La sala común de Gryffindor se quedó en completo silencio.

Harry supo lo que pasaría al ponerse de pie, tanto que no quería hacerlo, preferiría enfrentar ahora mismo a Lord Voldermort que enfrentarse a Hermione Granger enfadada. Porque la conocía y conocía su temperamento. Aunque cuando Harry se levantó, no esperaba que la caída haya provocado tanto desastre.

De pie, con un chichón en su cabeza y con su túnica manchada de tinta negra, vio como los cuatro pergamino en la mesa quedaron completamente tintados de negro e ilegibles. A un costado la botella te tinta de Hermione se encontraba rota en mil fragmento junto a su pluma partida en dos.

—No fue culpa mía —atinó a decir Harry, ante el perplejo rostro de Hermione—, yo solo quería…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frece porque Hermione explotó.

—¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO! —Gritó, tratando de no perder la voz— ¡PORQUE JUEGAN A ESTOS JUGOS AQUÍ, HÁGANLO AFUERA!

La voz de Hermione comenzó a lastimarse, nadie hablaba, todos estaban pálidos. Harry vio como el labio inferior de Hermione tembló y pudo ver las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Hermione miró nuevamente sus pergaminos inservibles y apretó los labios. Levantó la vista para intentar decir algo, pero lo ahogó, sólo pateó la mesa, agarró su libro y se marchó murmurando «¡Idiotas!».

Se escuchó una puerta azotarse. Harry se tocó la frente, le había salido un enorme chichón.

—Harry —musitó Fred, quebrando la tensa atmósfera tocándole el hombro—, perdiste.

 **OoOoO**

Al día siguiente cuando Harry y Ron bajaron al gran comedor, Hermione pasó junto a ellos y ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, sólo los miró con el entrecejo fruncido y siguió su camino.

Harry sabía que seguía enojada, tenía que hablar con ella, pero no estaba seguro que decir, después de todo no existía una razón lógica que justifique lo que pasó.

—No entiendo por qué esta tan enojada —masculló Ron, cuando Hermione desapareció —, fue un accidente.

—No creo que sea sólo por eso —le contestó Harry.

—Da Igual— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Durante el desayuno en el gran comedor Hermione se sentó sola en el otro extremo de la larga mesa de Gryffindor e ignoró a todo el mundo. Harry pensó que ese no sería un buen momento para hablar con ella.

Cuando las primeras clases terminaron Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor con intención de buscar su Saeta de Fuego para ir al entrenamiento de quidditch, pero cuando entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda encontró a Hermione, sola, leyendo frente a la chimenea.

No sabía que decir o qué hacer, pero si pensarlo se sentó junto a ella y la miró. Hermione levantó la vista y al verlo volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Harry dio unos golpecitos a la mesa.

—Sabes Hermione —dijo Harry. Hermione volvió a subir la vista por encima del libro —, quise salvarte la vida.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba seriamente.

—Bueno —continuó diciendo—, creo que no tengo madera de héroe porque me salió muy mal.

Hermione seguía recelosa, aunque su expresión se ablandó un poco.

—Arruiné todo tu trabajo y me gané un chichón y un castigo. Aunque si te soy sincero en ese momento temía por mí vida, pensé que me lanzarías una maldición. Voldemort estaría orgulloso de ti.

Hermione intentó contenerse, pero al cabo de un segundo estalló en carcajadas. Esto puso muy contento a Harry.

—Eres un idiota Harry ¿lo sabías? —dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—No dejas que me enoje contigo —le respondió.

—¿Eso es bueno o es malo? —preguntó Harry, ahora más relajado.

—Afortunadamente para ti es bueno.

Harry rió y luego dijo:

—No fue mi intención arruinar todo tu trabajo, fue un accidente, lo siento. Yo también estaría enojado si me pasara lo mismo.

—No me enfado eso únicamente —dijo Hermione—. Bueno, admito que al principio si me enfadé por eso, pero hoy a la mañana me enojó más que no me hayan ido a pedir disculpas por lo que hicieron. Bueno tu ahora sí.

—Pensé que matarías —replicó Harry— ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

—No creas que te perdonare tan fácilmente Harry Potter —dijo Hermione—, sigo enojada contigo. No te perdonaré hasta que quedemos a mano.

—¿Cómo quedamos a mano entonces?.

—Hummm… —pensó ella —¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó—. Si me dejas partir tu escoba en dos quedamos a mano.

—¡Estás loca Hermione! —Se quejó Harry—. Prefiero que me rompas la cara, antes que la escoba.

Hermione rió y dijo:

—De acuerdo, no te perdono.

—¡Hermione!

Hermione volvió a reír y golpeó su brazo:

—A veces eres tan parecido a Ron.

—¿En serio?— le preguntó Harry.

Hermione Lo miró por un momento.

—No —dijo—, no lo eres. Honestamente eres muy distinto, Harry.

—¿Por qué razón? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Por muchas. Unas 101 Razones —dijo Hermione, y suspiró—¿No tenía entrenamiento de quidditch hoy?

—Sí —contestó Harry—, pero decidí no ir.

—¿Por qué razón?

—101 Razones tuve para falta.

Harry y Hermione rieron. Luego ella colocó su mano en la frente de Harry y dijo:

—¿Y cuál es el castigo?

—No me lo han dicho —dijo Harry, luego hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Ay! Cuidado Hermione.

—¿Te duele mucho el golpe?

—Un poco —respondió Harry —. Aún tengo el chicón.

—Iré a buscar hielo, no te muevas.

 **OoOoO**

Aquella noche Harry consiguió dormir muy poco, pues tenía que conseguir que Hermione lo perdone. Se pasó la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor bajo una montaña de libros y cuando finalizó temió que el amanecer lo encuentre despierto.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir hacia la clase de pociones se encontró con Hermione, la saludó y ella respondió su saludo con un bostezo. Llevaba un grueso libro bajo el brazo y se veía muy cansada.

En ese momento apareció Ron por las escaleras, y como llegó se marchó sin mirar a Hermione.

—¿A él tampoco lo has perdonado?— preguntó Harry.

—Él ni siquiera me pidió disculpas —respondió Hermione, sin darle mucha importancia—. Al menos Fred y George me enviaron una carta de disculpas, luego el mensaje explotó.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras donde se encontraba el aula de Pociones, lo primero que vieron fue la enfermiza cara de Draco Malfoy junto a sus tontos amigo Crabbe y Goyle y la irritable de Pansy Parkinson.

Ignorando los insultos que decían entraron al aula. Harry saco un par de pergaminos de su mochila y se los acercó a Hermione.

—Mira —dijo Harry—, sé que arruiné todo tu trabajo, pero me quedé toda la noche haciendo esto para ti ¿crees que con esto estemos a mano y me perdones?

Hermione agarró los pergaminos y los leyó, su cara no mostró mucho entusiasmo al ver lo hecho por Harry, era sólo un pergamino y medio de texto y no tenía toda la información que ella hubiera querido.

—Muchas gracias Harry —dijo Hermione—, pero no lo necesito. Me pasé toda la noche en la biblioteca rehaciendo mi trabajo y creo que quedó mejor.

—¡Uff! Entonces no… —vaciló Harry.

—No, no estamos a mano.

Al parecer el trabajo de Hermione fue mejor de lo que ella misma pensó, ya que gracias a eso Gryffindor recibió diez puntos y viniendo de Snape era casi un milagro.

Esto al parecer molestó mucho a los de Slytherin, tanto, que al finalizar la clase esperaron a Hermione en la puerta de la mazmorra, Draco, Pansy y sus amigotes.

—No entiendo como en este colegio aceptan a gente con sangre contaminada —dijo Pansy, refiriéndose claramente a Hermione—, con un buen director no pasaría esto.

Harry y Hermione intentaron ignorarlos, pero la provocación fue muy grande.

—¿Qué pasa Pansy? —Dijo Harry—. Celosa porque una nacida de Muggles es mejor que tú.

—Otra vez el salvador Potter —replicó Malfoy, ante el silencio de Pansy—, no te cansas de ser el centro de atención siempre.

—Eso es porque Harry tiene valor —soltó Hermione—. No como tú, que te escondes atrás de la túnica de tu papi.

Estas palabras no agradaron mucho a Draco ya que sacó su varita. Pero Pansy lo detuvo y desenfundando su varita y dijo:

—No te molestes Draco, déjame este cerdo a mí.

En ese momento Pansy lanzó un hechizo contra Hermione. De inmediato la nariz de Hermione se transformó en una de cerdo y le salieron unos extraños bigotes obscuros.

Ante las risas de todos los alumnos de Slytherin Hermione salió corriendo con las manos en la cara. Harry lleno de furia sacó su varita dispuesto a vengarse, pero en ese momento detrás de él apareció Snape.

—¡Que cree que hace Potter! —Exclamó Snape—. ¡Venga aquí! Queda castigado y se le restarán diez puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry resopló y se marchó con la cabeza agachas al ya conocido despacho de Snape dejando atrás el griterío y las risotadas de todos los Slytherin.

 **OoOoO**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo limpiando y acomodando frascos de exóticas pociones, pero cuando Harry salió de la obscura mazmorra se encontró con los pasillos de Hogwarts revolucionados.

Desde la profesora McGonagall, hasta Hagrid iban y venían desesperados. Puedo ver que muchos alumnos de Gryffindor, incluidos Ron y Ginny, hacían lo mismo. Y algo que presintió en el memento que Hermione se marcho y él quedó encerrado con Snape se hizo real cuando Luna se acercó y le dijo:

—Hermione desapareció. No está por ningún lado, hace horas que no la ven por el colegio ¿La has visto?

—No —dijo Harry, con una calma que sorprendió a Luna— ¿La han buscado bien?

—Sí —contestó Luna—, la hemos buscado en la biblioteca y en su cuarto, ni siquiera Myrtle la Llorona la vio por los baños.

Harry sabía que si Hermione no aprecia era porque no quería ser encontrada, por eso no se mostraba preocupado como los demás.

Luego de explicarle a Luna lo ocurrido en la clase de Snape, Harry salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts para respirar aire fresco. Faltaba muy poco para que el sol se oculte entonces decidió visitar a Hermione. Harry no tenía idea donde estaba oculta, así que decidió ir el único lugar donde nunca encontraría a Hermione.

Tras bajar la escalinata llegó al campo de quidditch y fue como lo imaginó en su cabeza. Bajo las gradas encontró a Hermione sentada con las rodillas en el pecho y el mentón apoyado en su brazo. Al parecer la nariz de cerdo y los bigotes habían desaparecido.

Ella al verlo pasó la mano por sus ojos, al parecer para secarse algunas lágrimas y preguntó:

—¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?

—No conseguiste engañarme como a los otros —dijo Harry sentándose a su lado—. Hermione Granger es muy inteligente, nunca se le ocurriría esconderse en la biblioteca o en su cuarto, sería muy fácil de encontrar. Está loca, pero no tanto como para meterse en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscarla aquí?

—Sólo a Harry Potter, creo —dedujo Hermione y sonrió aunque seguía triste.

—¿Y de quién te escondes?

—No lo sé, supongo que de todos los idiotas de Slytherin.

—No deberías darle…

—… importancia. Lo sé —se adelantó a decir Hermione —Pero no es fácil que te recuerden siempre que eres hija de Muggles.

—Y eso que importa— dijo Harry, con seriedad—, Hermione vas a ser la mejor bruja de este siglo. En los libros de Historia de la Magia saldrá tu nombre. Quizás llegues a ser Ministro de Magia.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló y de un salto se abrazó a Harry fuertemente. Colocó su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro de Harry y su cuello y le dijo:

—Por suerte te tengo a ti.

Harry acarició su espada y así que quedaron un momento hasta que el sol finalmente se escondió en el horizonte.

—¿Lista para regresar —preguntó Harry

—Si —dijo Hermione, pero…—. Harry, estuve tanto tempo sentada que no siento las piernas, me llevarías hasta el castillo.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza. Luego la subió a su espada y emprendieron el regreso al castillo.

—No me has perdonado aún ¿cierto?— le preguntó Harry.

—¿Me vas dejar romper tu escaba?— dijo Hermione bostezan y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—No.

—Entonces tendré que romper tu cara.

—De acuerdo. Eso sería mejor.

—De todas maneras ya te había perdonado. Hace mucho —confesó Hermione.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Por una de las 101 Razones que tengo. —Luego de eso Hermione se quedó completamente dormida sobre los hombros de Harry.

Una vez en el castillo Harry subió con Hermione hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en hombros y la dejó acostada sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea.

En ese memento Fred y George aparecieron.

—Harry —dijo Fred— tenemos tu castigo.

—¿Cuál?

—Es fácil, sólo tienes que despertar a tu princesa con un beso —repuso George señalando a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo.

—Y ¿por qué de debería hacerlo?

—Te podemos dar 101 Razones ahora mismo —dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a** **Afrodita1 por haber creado este reto.**

 **No se que más decir!**

㭇


End file.
